Distance
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Suatu sore, Lily menemukan buku biasa milik James Potter ketika dirinya tengah berada di dalam Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mulai membuka buku itu. / Lalu, bagaimana denganku, bagaimana dengan semua perjuangan yang aku lakukan hanya demi mendapatkan perhatian meski hanya sejenak darimu? Pernahkah aku berharap lebih? / James x Lily. RnR?


Distance

Title : Distance

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dkk jelas milik saya, gak liat? #digampar iyaiya, bukan punya saya. Punya bunda Rowling.

**Distance**

Lily melangkah ke dalam ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, menghempaskan bokongnya ke salah satu sofa terdekat yang bisa dijangkaunya, dan mengerang dengan malas.

Kemudian, sesuatu _menarik_ perhatiannya. Oh, hanya buku biasa berwarna merah dan agak kotor di beberapa sudut serta begitu tipis—mungkin hanya berkisar beberapa lembar—, tapi setidaknya, mungkin buku ini berisi sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Ya, Lily sangat amat bosan sekali hari ini.

Nyaris semua Gryffindor yang seangkatan dengannya mengambil kelas sore di hari Jumat. Dan dia, salah satu dari segelintir orang yang cukup rajin dengan mengambil kelas pagi.

Tangannya dengan ragu mulai meraih buku tersebut. _Well, _membongkar privasi seseorang memang tak baik. Lagipula, orangnya tak akan melihat dan tak tahu apa-apa, kan? Jadi, apa masalahnya, hm?

Matanya menelusuri beberapa kata di halaman pertama yang nyaris kosong.

_James Potter_

_Hanya sebuah catatan kecil mengenai_nya_._

Alis Lily terangkat. Mau tak mau, rasa penasaran menggebu-gebu untuknya membaca isi catatan lelaki yang disebut Prongs ketika bersama gengnya. Dan dengan gerakan minimalis, lembar pertama buku tersebut terbuka.

_ Kau selalu memberi ruang, menjaga jarak ketika aku mendekat seolah-olah aku hanyalah parasit yang akan merugikanmu. Baiklah, aku tahu aku merugikanmu—merugikan imagemu, merugikan harga dirimu, merugikan moodmu—nyaris setiap harinya. Tapi, haruskah kau bersikap begitu dinginnya? Begitu datarnya? Untuk apa aura penuh kebencian itu dikala aku tengah mendekatimu? Apa aku salah?_

_ Salah? Tidak._

_ Benar? Tidak juga._

_ Tak ada yang tidak sah dalam perang dan cinta, kan? Aku memiliki hak untuk mencintaimu, untuk mengganggumu, untuk ... untukmu membalas cintaku._

_ Ayolah, kenapa harus dia yang kau pilih? Kenapa bukan lelaki lain? Kenapa harus insan menjijikan itu yang mengambil hatimu, mengambil perhatianmu, mengambil alih duniamu? Kenapa harus dia, Lily?_

Napas Lily tertahan di kata terakhir. _Lily_? Kenapa harus nama_nya _yang ada disana? Dan kemudian, mata Lily menyusuri lembar kedua, menatap tulisan James yang besar-besar namun tampak rapi untuk lelaki seusianya.

_ Kau menjauhiku setiap aku melangkah ke arahmu, entah aku melangkah karna memang ada urusan maupun untuk mengganggumu semata-mata karna ingin melihat wajahmu yang merah karna kesal. Terserahmu ingin memandangku seperti apa di matamu, di sudut pandangmu, di benakmu. Aku tak peduli. Yang jelas, pedulilah setidaknya sedikit saja dengan bagaimana cara aku memandangmu, cara mengagumimu, cara mengganggumu, cara menggodamu, cara membuatmu kesal—bukankah sudah jelas, Lils? Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu dan tak bisa ditolong lagi._

_ Aku kecewa, kau tahu? Kau memilih lelaki Slytherin angkuh itu! Bahkan dia pernah memanggilmu Kau-Tahu-Apa! Dan dengan mudahnya, dia meminta maaf dengan alasan 'maaf, aku bersama teman-temanku sehingga aku harus bersikap begitu terhadapmu.' Oh, Merlin. Hentikan drama picisan kalian berdua. Kau dengan mudahnya memaafkannya, terus menerus memaafkannya setiap kali dia berbuat salah kepadamu. Dan setiap kali dia berbuat salah kepadamu, kau akan menangis tersedu-sedu di asramamu._

_ Cliché._

_ Semudah itu?_

Ya, _memang _semudah itu, gumam Lily dalam hati. Dan aku tahu aku bodoh karna terus terjatuh ke dalam Severus.

_ Lalu, bagaimana denganku, bagaimana dengan semua perjuangan yang aku lakukan hanya demi mendapatkan perhatian meski hanya sejenak darimu? Pernahkah aku berharap lebih?_

_ Tidak._

_ Aku tahu aku mengganggumu. Setidaknya, bisakah kau tak terus menjauhiku seperti itu? Kau tahu, itu jauh lebih menyiksa daripada kecupan dementor._

Lily meringis. James tetaplah James—bercanda di segala tempat, termasuk, _ehm_, buku hariannya.

_Aku membayangkan bagaimana reaksimu saat mengetahui aku, James Potter yang setiap harinya keluar-masuk ruang guru dan terkena detensi, membuat buku sekonyol ini._

_ Kau tahu, Lils? Aku akan tetap menunggumu disini, menunggu sampai kau terlepas dari jeratan Snivellus—sialan—itu, menunggu sampai kau menyadari keberadaanku, menunggu sampai kau tahu bahwa aku bisa memberikan lebih banyak dari apa yang Snivellus berikan kepadamu._

_Tertanda,_

_James Potter._

Lily mendengus kecewa. Dia pikir, buku tersebut berisi sesuatu yang berbobot dan bisa—

"Hai, Lily!"

_Uh.. kabar buruk._

Suara riang dan sok dibuat ceria itu tertangkap di dalam gendang telinga Lily. Lily menahan napasnya panik, berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin.

"H—hai."

Nah, _justru _itu membuatnya semakin tidak normal! Kapan dia membalas sapaan James seramah itu dan seriang itu? Kapan dia membalas sapaan James tanpa hentakkan kaki maupun umpatan pelan?

James bersiul terkejut. "Wah, sudah membalas sapaanku, rupanya," lelaki itu tertawa. "Satu poin untukku. Rupanya kesabaranku sudah menghasilkan buah." Setelah berkata sok bijak begitu, James menyeringai lebar. Oh, mari taruhan. Seringaian itu mampu melelehkan nyaris semua gadis di Hogwarts—kecuali Lily, berterimakasilah terhadap otak warasmu, Lils.

Lily mencibir. "Aku hanya berusaha terlihat normal, bodoh."

"_Hn_? Untuk apa?" James meliriknya, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau ingin mencari perhatianku, ya? Oh, Lily!" kemudian, dia terpekik penuh haru layaknya pemain opera sabun. "Aku tersanjung. Namun, tak apa, _sayang_, kau tetap mendapatkan perhatia—"

_BUK!_

Sebuah buku mendarat dengan sukses di kepala lelaki tersebut, membuat lelaki itu meringis kesakitan.

Dan kemudian, Lily tahu bahwa dia baru saja melakukan hal terbodoh sepanjang hidupnya : melempar buku harian James ke arah James sendiri. Bagus. Merlin sedang bermusuhan dengannya rupanya.

"Aww, Lils!" seru lelaki tersebut, berusaha menghayati peran layaknya pemain drama picisan. "Kau tak perlu melemparku dengan buku ini susah payah, Lils. Kau cukup menembakku dengan panah cintamu saja."

Lily meraung dalam hati. Kenapa lelaki seperti James masuk ke Gryffindor? Ah, dia ingin membakar Topi Seleksi detik itu juga.

"Eh—buku apa ini, Lils?"

Wajah Lily memerah karna panik. "Err, Potter, aku—aku harus ke asrama. Sampai ju—"

"Lily Evans! Kau membaca buku ini?" tanya James tak percaya.

"_Well_, ya—ma—"

"Rupanya rencana Moony berguna juga," gumaman itu begitu pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Lily melotot. "Rencana apa, Idiot?"

"Agar kau tahu bahwa aku tak suka melihatmu dengan Snivellus itu," James nyengir. "Efektif sekali caranya."

Kemudain, seringai lebar itu muncul lagi, membuat Lily berharap kepada Merlin untuk mencabut nyawa pemuda di depannya secepat mungkin.

"Aha!" pekik James ceria. "Kau tadi _berusaha bersikap normal _karna canggung, kan?"

"Enak saja! Mak—"

"Nah, kau suka padaku, kan, Lils?"

Kemudian, dia melanjutkan. "Ya, kan? Ahh, aku sudah mengetahuinya! Wajahmu memerah, Lils!"

"Itu—"

"Akui saja, bunga Lily_ku_," James nyengir lebar, kemudian terkekeh. "Aku tak bisa dikelabui, tahu."

"Sebenarnya, Potter, aku ini—"

_Uh_.. terlambat. Lelaki potter itu sudah merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"James!" seru Lily tak terima. "Lep—"

"_Awe_, Lily. Kau bahkan menyebut namaku!"

"Itu spontan, id—"

"Aku tersanjung, Lils."

"Aku sama sekali tak—"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memakai Legilimens, Lily?" kemudian, James tertawa. "Bagaimana dengan—veritaserum? Lebih efektif."

"Tid—heh, tak sopan mengetahui privasi orang lain, Idiot!"

"Ah, pilih mana, aku bongkar privasimu atau kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya?"

"Tidak keduanya, terimakasih, Potter."

"Akui saja, Lils," James menyeringai lebar. "Bagaimana dengan kencan di Hogsmeade?"

"Hah? Ap—"

"Bagaimana?"

"Berhenti memotong pembicaraanku, Potter!"

"Bagaimana?" ulang James sekali lagi, mengeraskan suaranya, menyeringai.

"Yah, aku kosong sabtu ini. Tapi aku harus—"

"Mau atau tidak?"

"Err.. Potter, sebenarnya—"

"Mau atau tidak, Lils? Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup, _lho_."

"Y—Yah, terserahmu," tukas Lily, mendengus karena sebal. "_Thanks _sudah menghancurkan _mood_ku, Potter."

"Kau juga menyukaiku, kan?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Sekarang, tolong lepas pelukanmu."

"Ah, aku tahu, Lils."

"Sekarang, Potter."

"_I love you_."

Lily berani bersumpah bahwa wajahnya memerah. Dia gelagapan. Oke, sudah berapa kali lelaki ini mengatakan tiga kata itu dan sudah berapa kali dia salah tingkah seperti ini?

"Lils, _i love you_."

Bahu Lily menegang ketika salah satu lengan James meraih pinggangnya, menghilangkan jarak.

"Sekarang, kau tak bisa mejaga jarak denganku lagi, kan?"

Lily menghela napasnya. _Selamat, Potter. Kau berhasil membuatku salah tingkah_.

"Err.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Apa? Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa!"

"Tapi aku mengetahuinya. Nah, jangan tolak kenyataan, oke?"

Lily hendak membuka mulutnya kembali, sebelum James—dengan suksesnya—mendaratkan bibir tipis itu untuk membungkam mulutnya. _Merlin, cabut saja nyawaku sekarang._

"James Potter, sekali lagi kau—"

"Katakan."

"Apa?"

"Katakan sekali saja."

"Ya, ya, ya. _I love you, too._" sahut Lily datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"_Well_, Lils."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tak sadar sedari tadi geng_ku _memerhatikan kita?"

Dan sekarang, Lily benar-benar berharap Merlin mencabut nyawa pemuda itu. _Well_, tapi—

"Merlin, Potter!" seru Lily tak percaya, berusaha menjauhkan diri—yang benar-benar gagal—dari jangkauan lelaki berambut berantakan itu.

Meski begitu, Lily tahu bahwa hari ini mungkin hari terbaik yang pernah dialaminya—dan.. dia tak perlu menjauhi James lagi mulai hari itu.

**FIN**

GAAHHHHHHHH ;_; ENDING MACAM APA INI? Ayo, bunuh saya! -_-

Sebenernya ganyangka bisa nulis sebuah FF James x Lily karna saya juga gak begitu tau seluk beluk mereka (Potterhead macam apa saya?! #dibombardamaxima);A; Tapi waktu itu iseng-iseng baca, akhirnya kecantolan. Sedikit gemes sama sikap cuek Lily sama sikap James yang badboy gitu KYAAAAAA #nosebleed #abaikan.

Yah..ditambah ketika nge_search _pairing James sama Lily, kecewa karna hanya sedikit FF yang ditemukan! GAK SAMPE 1 HALAMAM PEMIRSA! BETAPA MIRISNYAAAA? Maka, saya disini dengan misi menuntaskan satu halaman tersebut (baiklah, ayooo, ayoo, lemparkan Titillando maupun Tarantrallega sekalian kepada saya). Meski...saya sendiri juga ragu bisa melakukannya (...)

Btw, author yang ngarang crita masa2 James dkk, Remus x Sirius, sama Dramione trus bagus apa ya? Saya bosen banget semasa liburan.

Yasudah, gak minta apa-apa, selain tolong review (: Review kalian ngebantu banget.

Tangerang, 29th December 2012, Saturday. (12:16 – 13:02).

Love,

Chantal.


End file.
